Their Point of View
by Doitsu's Storyteller
Summary: Why do the thoughts of a Greek and a Turk matter so much to us? Sentence fic.
1. Greece's POV

Greece's POV

01. Comfort  
>The one person who offers you comfort isn't Egypt or the so-called Hero America or even Japan; it's him, the one who you thought hated you.<p>

02. Kiss  
>When he kisses you for the first time, the only word that comes to your mind is 'Finally you stupid old man '.<p>

03. Soft  
>You think mornings are the best time of the day because he's still soft and firm from sleep and he feels better than any pillow in the world.<p>

04. Pain  
>You rarely see him without his mask but when you do you wish that he would put it back on. He tries to hide it, his face masked in blankness and indifference, but you know that the both of you were the real cause of each other's pain.<p>

05. Potatoes  
>You were just bending down to pick up the apples that rolled off the kitchen counter but instead you learn fairly quickly how to turn him on.<p>

06. Rain  
>You're crying so hard, your tears are soaking through his shirt like rain, and that damn Turk doesn't care as he strokes your back and holds you tight instead of insulting you.<p>

07. Chocolate  
>The old man fucking hates clichés so you have to bite your lip to keep from mocking him in his face when he brings you chocolates as a Valentine.<p>

08. Happiness  
>You've wanted happiness for so long, running after it time after time, but it's only after your independence that you realize it had been standing in front of you all this time.<p>

09. Telephone  
>You hang up the telephone immediately when someone picks up and says 'Merhaba?' from the other end; it's enough for now, you just wanted to hear the sound of his voice. It's not like you miss hearing the sound of his voice or anything…<p>

10. Ears  
>It happens by accident, you were actually trying to lick the side of his neck but when you hear him groan and feel him harden against your thigh, and then all of your attention turns to nibbling the lobes of his ears. That's what really turns the damn Turk on the most.<p>

11. Name  
>'Greece' or 'Turkey' doesn't exist when you're together; names were never the problem, just time.<p>

12. Sensual  
>Only he could make you feel so sensual and sexy while you try to cook his favorite dish. Maybe the new apron France bought for you adds more sensuality to your body.<p>

13. Death  
>You've cursed him and wished all sorts of bad things to happen to him but death…you never wished death to befall on him.<p>

14. Sex  
>You believe that sex is slow and romantic and sometimes it is, but when it turns out that it can be fast and rough too, you find that you like that very much as well...very very much.<p>

15. Touch  
>You miss him, you miss his touches in a way you never thought you would; you can't help but regret that now those touches are reserved for another. Egypt. Damn you Gupta.<p>

16. Weakness  
>It's your weakness, you can't help it and the Turk understands your need – you have a craving to touch his skin and feel a sample of his sweet heat drain into you.<p>

17. Tears  
>All the countries that arrived to see the birth mistake your tears for sadness, for having a baby alone, but really, you're crying in relief and happiness because the baby looks so much like her father. Aleta…what a fitting name for the daughter of Greece and Turkey.<p>

18. Speed  
>You feel cheated at the fast-paced speed he gets you off but then you finally hear it – America had been banging on the door for the past twenty minutes trying to get into your shared hotel room.<p>

19. Wind  
>The wind rips through your hair and clothes. You laugh and he wraps a strong arm around your waist. Climbing at the top of a mountain has never been this much fun.<p>

20. Home  
>The Turk slides inside of you, filling all the empty spaces that you never thought would be filled, and you clutch onto him like you've just found home.<p> 


	2. Turkey's POV

Turkey's POV

21. Life  
>You watch the brat hold her from your bed, watch as a tiny finger wrap around one of his own, and then you feel it – this miracle of life that has brought you two together.<p>

22. Jealousy  
>Jealousy is such an ugly word; besides, it's not like you could get the Greek to wear a sign that said 'private property – do not touch' around his neck.<p>

23. Hands  
>You allow him to sit on your lap, head resting on your shoulder and holding your hands.<p>

24. Taste  
>You watch as he slices the orange into wedges and savors each one slowly; you wait until he finishes and lean in to taste the juice still lingering on his lips. Yummy.<p>

25. Devotion  
>You notice the difference between the three people in your life – one shows his devotion by giving you silent advice and watching your downfall from the shadows, another shows it by allowing you to get near her son and stabbing her in the back, and another shows it by simply being there with you…even after killing his mother.<p>

26. Forever  
>You know that if he ever offers you his hand, you'll take it and this time, it'll mean forever.<p>

27. Blood  
>His blood is everywhere and you can't stop cursing in your native tongue…you can't even tell yourself to wake up, that it's just a dream.<p>

28. Sickness  
>The morning sickness gets bad and his mood swings are becoming deadly but to you he is still the sexiest kitten in all of Greece.<p>

29. Melody  
>You hear the melody over the din of conversation at the party; each familiar musical note only a hurtful reminder that brat isn't with you anymore.<p>

30. Star  
>Different men (and women) long ago interested you but when the newest addition to your Ottoman House comes waltzing into your life with that stubborn pout and sleepy, sexy half-lidded green eyes, he becomes the star of all your dirty thoughts and even dirtier dreams.<p>

31. Taste  
>He tastes like spices and…catnip?<p>

32. Confusion  
>The confusion your words create is written all over his usually deadpan face and it's then you realize that he never expected anyone, let alone you of all people, to love him.<p>

33. Fear  
>"Honestly brat…I didn't know you were scared of dogs~."<p>

34. Lightning/Thunder  
>Outside lightning flashes and thunder roars but you don't notice any of that – not when he's standing in front of you stark naked and with his hand slipping in the front of your boxers.<p>

35. Scars  
>You wonder sometimes when he's asleep and his face loses itself in boyish features, how the scars of his past keep him from trusting himself to love you like you absolutely know he can.<p>

36. Market  
>He tells you that you can't come to the market with him anymore but he definitely doesn't tell you it's because whenever he catches you handling the bananas…it gets him hot.<p>

37. Technology  
>None of the technology in the world could find him because you know when he puts his mind into it, he can make himself disappear. It both amazes and worries you.<p>

38. Gift  
>He's always telling you that you have a gift of seducing other countries. When you ask why he replies, "If you have seduced Hungary and my mother of all people…then you have seduced me…"<p>

39. Smile  
>You don't recognize him at first with his new clothes and healthy skin complexion but when you see that slow tired smile of his, you know that it's actually him.<p>

40. Innocence  
>After you strip him of his virginity and innocence you freeze at the sight of his green eyes cold with anger. You can only stumble on your own words when he finally crawls out of bed and walks away from you without another word.<p> 


End file.
